Sister Location: Broken Promises Broken Souls
by GhostChildLottie
Summary: This is a story of Baby before she was killed and her journey through five nights
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of Baby before being the animatronic and her journey through five nights (15 but who cares). Cody is Baby's little brother, crying child. ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

 **XXX**

"I'm not gonna hurt you, kid," The words ring in my head, "I promise."

Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that! Promises mean nothing to me, made to be broken. Mommy would be ashamed to hear those words. Let me take you back eleven months, to Oregon, school, to be exact, where they'd prepare my little mind for a future I never saw.

"Mommy I don't wanna go!" I wail, clutching her pencil skirt.

"Baby!" she squeals, slapping my hands away. She didn't call me a baby. My name _is_ Baby. Baby Afton. Yeah, Afton, my dad's one of the founders of Fazbear Entertainment lmt. Pretty big deal if you'd of asked me. Nobody did. People used to call my dad "the Purple Guy" 'cause he always wore a purple suit, an sometimes I'd be his 'lil Purple Princess (though I prefer red).

"Baby, go!" Mommy pushes me towards the door.

I scream, "No!" and hold onto her leg. So the teachers grab hold of me from behind and haul me towards the door.

"Shush." Says strict Miss Ainsley. I slap her and kick to get free, screaming at the top of my voice.

"Take her away!" She howls, "Put her in isolation!"

They put me in a near empty room and sit on the hard, plastic chairs, chatting amongst themselves. I twirl my ginger pigtail round my finger and wait for whatever was coming for me. Miss Ainsley enters followed by Mommy and, I cover my eyes, Daddy.

"Open your eyes!" Miss Ainsley snaps.

Daddy butts in, "Hey, hey, you wanted remorse you got remorse." I am in deep trouble. I uncover my eyes slowly and face Daddy.

"Is it true you hit this little old lady?" Daddy looks me in the eye as I try hard not to giggle.

"Yes, Daddy."

"And what do you say?"

"Sorry."

Daddy jumps up, "Right, done, sorted, let's go!"

"Will, sit down." Mommy murmurs, pulling on Daddy's arm.

"Make it quick I have a meeting in ten minutes and I can't be late."

"Fine," Miss Ainsley huffs, "Take Baby home, she can return to school as usual tomorrow."

Daddy doesn't speak to me on the drive home.

"Where are you going Chelsea?" He asks Mommy.

"I'm not having two kids at home, I can't, I got someone to babysit Cody but she won't babysit _her_ , god what would she say! And Baby is _such_ a troublemaker, remember when she plastered the dining hall in ketchup?"

"It was two weeks ago, it's pretty hard to forget." Daddy replies icily. Mommy gives him a pleading look.

"Fine she can come with me." He growls, "But any funny business Baby. Any bitching around and you're dead."

Mommy kisses Daddy's stubbly cheek and Daddy runs his fingers through her platinum blonde hair.

"Ok, ok, I don't need you making out in the car." I cover my eyes and stick out my tongue.

"What? Oh, heh…" Daddy rubs the back of his neck. We drop Mommy off and pull up at the back of Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

"Come along my Purple Princess." I skip beside Daddy, glad to be in his good books again.

"Afton, how are you my man!" Henry, Daddy's business partner greets us. "And you brought the 'lil Purple Princess too!"

"Stay here, Baby." Daddy follows Henry through a corridor and out of sight. Now, I could stay here. Or I could explore. I slide off my seat and look for Daddy's office. I spin on his spinny chair and reach into his draw to get a boiled sweet. But where the candy normally is, there is something in a case. I slide it out and see it's a knife, glinting in the gaslight.

"Baby, time to go!" Daddy is in the hallway. I stuff the knife in my boot and run after him. "I said stay there!" He slaps me as we leave the building.

"Sorry Daddy."

"You got something coming to you." He mumbles.

 **XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention, if you've read my Sister Location: In real Life story, this is not in any way related to it. Soz about the long wait, I meant to publish on Tuesday.**

 **XXX**

I sit on my bed, twirling my hair and playing my princess cd. The knife is stashed away inside my plastic kitchen, in my tent. Nobody else knows I have it, apart from my teddies. One of them got too suspicious so I cut him up and blamed it on the dog.

"Cody here!" Cody toddles in, distracting me from my thoughts. "Cody play?"

I sigh, "No, Cody, Baby's busy."

"Baby play now, be busy later!" He smiles as if he's just thought up a genius idea. I huff, "Fine. What do you want to play?" But Cody has toddled off. Seriously, he has the attention span of a goldfish! I switch on the tv.

"Cody, finding Nemo is on." I call.

A voice comes from the tent, "Cody cutting!"

Oh no, he can't have that! I jump into the tent and take the sharp knife away from me. He wails.

"No! Babys knife!" I scold him as a shadow appears at the door.

"Who's knife?"

I put the knife in the microwave and get a plastic one from the sink. "Daddy I'm the mommy! Cody's the baby and babies can't have knives!" I wave the plastic knife at him.

"Maybe Cody doesn't want to play" Daddy suggests, "Do you want to watch Finding Nemo, Cody?"

Cody put his hands up to Daddy to be lifted. I glare at him. He can walk, he has legs. He's four like I'm six. I follow them down the stairs and then turn the other way to the kitchen and sit next to Mommy. "Hey Baby!" she ruffles my hair fondly. "Daddy has a present for you."

"A present?" I gasp and run to the living room singing and jump onto the sofa from behind. "Presents!" I giggle.

"Presents?" Daddy smirks at me, "I have no presents."

Cody is hugging new teddies, plushies of Daddy's animatronics.

"Daddy _I_ want one!" I look eagerly at Cody's Bonnie plushie. "Daddy it's not fair if Cody has presents."

"Ok," Daddy laughs, "In that bag over there."

I open the bag and find, not plushies but action figures.

"The big pink foxy you can take apart and put it back together. We have one at work."

I hug them "Oh, Daddy they're so cool!"

"And, Baby," He beckons me to sit next to him and whispers in my ear, "You are gonna help me and Henry design new animatronics."

I hug him. He is the best Daddy ever!


	3. Chapter 3

"Come in, Miss Afton." Henry answers the door as I knock. The room is quite plain with an oval shaped table and a whiteboard.

"Take a seat, pick up a pencil, we have a lot to do."

Daddy excused me from school today for "business enquires". I love how Daddy acts a cut above the teachers. He once told me he hated Miss Ainsley, calling her "That Old Bag". I couldn't agree more!

"What color scheme are we going for?"

I think, "Pink. Baby pink, and white. Like candies." These are gonna be some sexy animatronics. Daddy calls Mommy sexy. I think it means pretty but the teachers wince when I say it.

Henry and Daddy start scribbling things down.

"And what animals?"

"Foxy. And Freddy, and Bonnie. But I want Bonnie to be blue. Lets have him as a hand puppet! And lets have humans as well." I pause, "Can we have humans?"

Henry looks at me, "Of course. I think it's a great idea."

"Ok, a ballerina. With a purple dress. Ballora Ballerina! And she has purple hair as well. And purple eyeshadow."

Henry sticks his tongue out in concentration. A few minutes later,… Or it could have been hours, I wasn't paying attention. My mind was wandering, to a time where I was older and I still had the knife. But I was grinning maliciously, and the knife was dripping with blood. I licked it, slowly, staring at something, someone. It looked like me, only taller, much taller, and with a forced smile and rosy cheeks and bright green eyes. But her eyes were sad, teary almost. A whispery voice called, "Baby, you have changed, you are not Baby." It sniffles. Older me giggles and looks maliciously at the corpses at her feet. She carves a word into each of their chests. "Daddy" in one, "Mommy" in another. The voice gasps in horror and sobs. The corpses are those of Mommy and Daddy.

"Baby." Something shakes me, "Baby wake up!"

"No, no, no!" I scream, opening my eyes. Daddy is standing above me, looking worried.

"We're going home." He scoops me in his arms and carries me to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is a miserable, rainy school day. Cody gets to stay at home all day, it's not fair that I can't. Mommy has put me in a red checker dress which I _hate_. It makes me look four years old! She said I couldn't wear my varsity jacket to school so I put it in my bag to put on _at_ school. We pull up outside the red brick building. It would look nice if it didn't have a huge plastic coat of arms, with a large "R" in the middle. I roll my eyes.

"Baby," Mommy raises her eyes at me, "behave, won't you?"

Oh, I'll behave. They won't torment me today. I jump out the car and skip through the front gate.

"Baby, don't run off, will you." Mommy chews her lip, "Michael, where are you going?"

Michael is my older brother, he's in his last year at Redfort Middle School (attached to Redfort Elementary, my school), and he's often at parks with his friends so I don't see him much. He once set a tree on fire. Or there was one time when he robbed someone! He's in trouble with the police a lot, Mommy says.

"Friends." Michael turns and looks at Mommy casually, "Is that alright with you?"

"No, actually." She snatches his arm, "Go find your sister, I don't want you hanging around with them anymore."

"They're in my class, mom, you can't keep them away from me." I catch his eye, I'm hiding in a bush, where the older ones come in at break and play on their phones. He lumbers towards me.

"Hand yourself over, kid."

"Let's make a deal. I'll distract Mommy and you can find your friends. I'll tell her you went straight to class." I stick my hand out and he shakes it.

"You got yourself a deal." And he runs out of sight and ascends over a wall.

Now, gotta hold my part of the bargain, "Mommy, I'm over here!" I call, emerging from the bushes. She ruffles my hair a little too roughly and pushes me towards the door. Teachers tense, ready for a storm. I walk past them, head high. "Ladies." I say to them as I pass.

In the classroom, kids are chatting, and sitting in their groups. The popular, pink girls. The smarter, geekier kids. The tomboys, the sport lovers, the dancers. The popular, Jessica, Molly, Chloe and Lucy, giggle and whisper as I enter. The teacher sat me right in front of Lucy, and next to Chloe, in the middle of the room.

"Hey ginger," Lucy leans over to me, "Got any baby books on you?"

I glare at her and mutter, "Why would you want baby books anyway? Need to learn the alphabet?"

She giggles, "Baby you have such a sense of _humour_!" as the teacher walks in.

"Lucy," Miss Ainsley snaps, "chair. Sit on it."

She huffs and sits back. The lesson drawls on for hours and hours. At lunchtime, I take my lunchbox and sit in the bush outside. The older kids look at me but don't comment. Lunch break is usually the worst, but this time I stomp into the playground with a huge smile plastered on my face. I strut into girl's bathrooms and I spy Lucy, Chloe and Jessica follow me. I spray my face with water and wait for their attack.

"Ginger, you got me in trouble earlier" Lucy puts her hand on my shoulder.

Chloe puts her hand on my other shoulder, "You shouldn't get Lucy in trouble."

I glare at the basin, "Don't mess with me." I look at their reflections, "I'm warning you."

Jessica giggles, "What you gonna do, _Ginger_?" She pulls my hair.

I pull the knife out my boot and motion it towards Jessica's neck. She screams and runs away. Lucy and Chloe jump, and Chloe backs away. Lucy sneers, "You wouldn't dare."

"You don't know me very well." I tilt my head, "Too bad we won't have any time to get to know each other further." And I stab her wrist, which was approaching mine. "Don't touch me"

She falls dramatically to the floor, holding her wrist. I face Chloe, "Breath a word, I cut your tongue off" and I wash the knife, and stuff it back in my boot. I grab Lucy by her oppersite wrist and drag her out into the playground, practising my sad face. "Miss, miss!" I cry and Mrs Tangwell comes rushing over.

"My, what happened!" She gasps at the blood.

"I don't know. I stepped out the cubical and there she was, next to Chloe."

"Chloe?" She takes Lucy and pats me on the head.

The rest of the day is pretty quiet. Lessons go on, Mommy picks me up and complains about Michael. And I hide the knife in my microwave and watch tv. When Daddy comes home, he says he wants to talk to me in my bedroom.

"This incident with Lucy." He begins.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know for sure."

He looks at me, "Baby, a knife went missing from my office, a weapon, and you were the only one there." He sighs, "Do you understand? I don't want you hurting people with a knife."

I look away, "I don't have it." I whisper.

"Baby, I know you have it." His voice sharpens, "Don't go betraying Daddy's trust."

"What do we have?" Mommy slides in, holding a tray of blueberry muffins.

"Baby took my flashlight." He sighs, "She was in my office."

When Mommy leaves, I whisper to Daddy, "Why didn't you tell?"

He winks, "Why do you think I never shout at Michael?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait, life is hectic. I know there was mistakes in the last chapter, I will try to fix as many as I can. And by the way, there's a lot of** ** _Black Butler_** **fangirling as I have fallen in love with it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Daddy doesn't talk to me much after that and the girls scoot away from me at school. I was never popular, but now people don't come near me. Everyone suspects me, even some teachers, though I did put on a good show. They got councillors and appointments with police officers, in case there was anything I wanted to spill. The councillor, Jenny, wants to meet me at a coffee shop later this afternoon, in the middle of town. I offered her a discount at Freddy's Pizzeria but she refused profoundly. I don't think I'm going to like her much, and anyway, if I told her the truth, lots of people would suffer, not just me.

"Are you going to be good, Baby?" Mommy tweaks my abnormally large bow on my head a little and brushes down my dress. She's started dressing us like we're in the Victorian times. I feel like I've just stepped out of _Black Butler_ , which I wouldn't mind actually, Ceil is the cutest boy ever, with his blue hair and eyes. I'm especially envious of Elizabeth (my hair is currently matching hers in style, not colour), who I think is all wrong for Ceil, honestly, too girly and stupid. He needs someone who appreciates him and his style. I feel _I_ check all the boxes there.

"She looks lovely." Mommy turns and faces Daddy, "Doesn't she Will."

"You may as well call me Dick, that's what they'd call me in the 18th century." Daddy is just as excited as me for this new fashion style. Which, if you can't tell, is not a lot.

Mommy tuts and sits on his knee like a little girl, "Ok Dick," She giggles, "How about a dance?"

I roll my eyes and run to my bedroom, tug the dress off, and jump into my jeans and jacket before striding back into the Living Room unnoticed. I catch Daddy's eye. Now I think of it, he does look a bit like Sebastian, the Black Butler himself, if Daddy had red contact lenses instead of purple.

"Now, why are you galumphing in this boys get up?" He puts on a posh accent.

"English please Dick." I roll my eyes, giggling, "And a cup of tea. I suppose you know how I like it."

"Not while you're wearing that"

"Goodness Dick, you are such the fusspot"

Mommy drives me to Costa, moaning about how my bow looks with my jeans. I quite like it actually, it shows how I'm a bit of a tomboy, but also quite the girly girl. When we arrive, Jenny is sitting in the corner, on her phone, scribbling things down. Mommy taps her on the shoulder, clears her throat and gestures to me.

"Be good, now." She tweaks my bow yet again, before scrambling out of the room.

"Baby, take a seat." Jenny faces me, her blonde hair scrapped into a bun and her hazel eyes twinkling.

Before she can say anything, I take a penny from my pocket and place it in front of her, "Penny for your thoughts."

"Oh," she looks bewildered, "I was just thinking about how I'd like to try green tea. How about you?"

"I was just thinking about my bow. Do you like it?" I need to put on a sweet and innocent act.

"Ok," She picks up her pen and draws her notebook closer to her, "Your father owns a pizzeria, doesn't he? Do you like your father?"

I gush, "My daddy's lovely, he buys me presents, he plays games. We are currently designing new robots for the pizzeria."

"How about your brothers? Do you all get attention?"

"I have a little brother, called Cody and an older one, called Michael. Cody is sweet and lovable, and Mommy definitely loves him most. Michael, is naughty, so Mommy and Daddy don't like him much, but I do."

"Hmm." She scribbles harder, "Do you enjoy it at home?"

"Oh yes, we're rich. We have huge tv's and loads of toys. My room has a fairy princess tent, and a plastic cooker inside."

She pauses, "I meant with Mommy and Daddy." She sighs, "Never mind. School. How is school?"

"Educational."

"Do you enjoy school, do you have friends."

I huff, "I don't need friends, I have my people!"

"Ok….." She closes the book and faces me, "I'd like to get to know you better. Tell me your favorites."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, books, tv programme! Hobbies, anything."

"My favorite book is Alice in Wonderland because everything is so silly. I like watching a show called Black Butler on Amazon Prime." I pause, "I don't like it. I'm obsessed with it. Ciel is just so cute and he has eyes so blue they almost glow! And his hair. He's a lord, but hes only thirteen! It's set in the eighteenth century, where their clothes are so amazing!"

She listens to me fangirling for five minutes before replying icily, "You've developed a crush, Baby."

"Well, I know that!"

"Baby, you act very old for your age, how old are you again?"

"I'm turning seven in two months."

"So, I trust you understand what happened to Lucy was very serious?"

Someone puts their hands on my shouders, making me jump.

"Are you accusing my daughter of murder?" Daddy demanded, pulling me into his arms, and sliding me onto his hip, like Mommy would. I snuggle against him, glad to have him talking to me again. Well, he's not talking to me, but he has just picked me up (literally) so I'm happy.

"So, you're her father?" Jenny stands up, click clacking towards Daddy, "Baby is very old for her age and-"

But Daddy marches out of there before she can finish.

"What kind of things did you talk about, Princess?"

"Our family, nosy thing."

Daddy chuckles and throws me into the air and catches me, "Well, you're my kid alright!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long time between the updates recently, I will try to update more. And thanks for reading the whole story so far, I found about 200 read the first chapter and then it drops to 70 by chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXX**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Baby" They chorus, "Happy Birthday to you!"

The large cake is placed on the table, waiting for me to blow the candles out. As I blow them out (in three puffs), I repeat in my head; "I wish we'll all be happy happy happy!"

"I'm seven." I tell Granny. She's Mommy's mommy, as Daddy's family don't like us.

"Eleven?" Granny gasps, "But you're so small!"

And you're so dumb. " _Seven_ ," I hold up seven fingers, "Seven!"

"Oh, seven. You don't say your words properly, do you."

I give up and retreat back to the kitchen, where Mommy is baking cookies.

"Hey, there Birthday Girl." She ruffles my hair and sits next to me. "What's matter?"

"Where's Daddy?" I sigh, he promised he would leave work early to be here.

"I know, it sucks." Mommy tries her best to be reassuring, "Something important must of come up."

What could be more important than me? I spend the rest of the evening in my bedroom, looking for Daddy out my window, when the phone rings.

"Hello?" Mommy starts, "Will, what, where are you? Why? Oh my lord!"

With that, I race downstairs and look at Mommy, worriedly.

"No! William, Baby was waiting for you. Oh for goodness sake! I'll be there in ten minutes." She grabs her jacket and faces me.

"Mommy I wanna come. Please."

She doesn't respond for a moment, but grabs my wrist and runs to the car.

"Baby, Daddy got in trouble at work."

"What kind of trouble?"

Mommy sighs, "Daddy can explain to you."

We're silent on the way to the police station. Mommy is not very happy with Daddy, I can tell they're is gonna be an argument. I wonder what Daddy did. Did it have anything to do with the knife? Was it all my fault?

Mommy clutches my hand tightly as we enter. She doesn't like police stations, or the people in them.

"Nasty scumbags, all of them. Murderers and robbers, probably just there for food and shelter. They should be forced to do labour like in the olden days." She once expressed to me.

"Now," Michael charmed Mommy, "how would someone as young as you know about the olden days?"

"I went to _schoo_ l." She snapped back. Michael was naughty, even when he was eleven (I was three).

We pick Daddy up and he seems very embarrassed at first, muttering to Mommy, "Why did you bring _her_?"

I stomp, "Her has a name, ya know."

Daddy goes to scoop me up but I step back, "Princess?" He looks at me, sadly.

"Don't 'Princess' me."

"She's probably ashamed of you." Mommy says darkly.

He gives up talking after that, and sits in silence in the car ride. It's awful, and I still want to ask Daddy what he did, but Mommy sorts that pretty quickly.

"Why don't you enlighten us what you did."

He grumbles, "It wasn't me. It could have been anyone. And besides, he wasn't hurt, it was his shoulder."

"Oh, so if it's his shoulder, we can all make an acceptance." Mommy says in a mocking tone, "Baby, is it ok, if you stab someone in the shoulder?"

I shrink back, not knowing what to say. Mommy is right, it's no different, but I did stab a girl in a worse place.

"I don't know, Mommy. Daddy didn't kill him, but it must have hurt."

So, she huffs and he looks satisfied. I've never had a worse car ride.

I was right. There's an argument the moment my door is closed, and I can hear it. Cody's asleep. He can't hear it. I wonder if Michael can? So, I creep across the landing into his room. I haven't been in his room recently, and it sure has changed. It used to be red and Arsenal themed, with his large scarf pinned onto the wall, not what I scarf was for, I always thought. But now its navy blue (Mommy thought it was a calming color) but it's practically empty. All I can see, is his gaming chair, facing the large tv. He's talking to someone, even though there is no one in sight. Then I spy he's wearing a headset, and holding his controller to his PlayStation. Or maybe his Xbox, I can't tell. He clearly doesn't want to be bothered.

"Baby!" He takes his headphones off and turns to me, "Welcome to the batcave."

He jumps out of his chair and scoops me up like Daddy does and tickles me 'til I scream!

"Happy Birthday." He drops me onto the bed, making me bounce and pulls out a little parcel wrapped in blue wrapping paper with "Merry Christmas" pasted all over it.

"Ignore the paper."

I eagerly dig through the selotape and find a jumper with "World's Best Brother" on it.

"Cody will love me in this" I giggle.

"What about me then?" He pretends to look hurt. I move onto the next thing in the pile. It's a necklace, with a heart on it.

"I love it!" I jump on him and hug him.

"There's something else."

It's a small porcelain doll, with a pink dress and lace, and a matching hat. I hug her tight.

"Her names Rosie."

Rosie. It's perfect.

I love my brother!


End file.
